


THE CHRISTENING OF KING LOUIS XVI

by athabascablood



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athabascablood/pseuds/athabascablood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The christening of King Louis XVI</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CHRISTENING OF KING LOUIS XVI

Hello from the other side / I must have called a thousand times / To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done / But when I call you never seem to be home… 

King Louis XVI was a hardened man. He did not know who he was, where he was going or what he intended to do but he did know where his priorities were and he gave an ankered chortle each time one of his maids (Pidge (pidge), Keith (keith) and Clance (clance) attempted a poison.

"When Sesame Street isn't on and you gotta blow the king instead huh am i right?"

"Yeah no kidding"

~ 

~2 days later~

King Louis decided to commit himself to death but first with a poem, to his beloved fellow Pidge

(poem below)

Even the cynical see life through rose coloured glasses,  
perhaps ones that have taken on a jaded hue  
someone shattered, but the shield still remains  
and so they squint  
believing they see life for   
what it is  
but truly they see what they  
want to see, to give them a   
reason to feel angry  
and to brood

in the end they are no different

day be day we survive, keeping only one eye open  
but now both of my eyes  
have  
blinded themselves

King Louis stopped writing

He handed the letter to Pidge

Pidge enraged, he began to push his stool in

"NO PIDGE STOP"

"This is what you get, king. ive always wanted to push your stool in"

"Thank you very much"

"Moist tenderloins?"

"Yes"

~

Pidge was, and truly is, forever and always a fudge packer

~

And when the kingdom found out that king louis had had his stool pushed in they decided their king needed to be christened.

Placed in a bathtub full of water, He was strapped down. Water entered his anus and caused his 39Cs to float

Oh, no

Oh no....

Darren Folley entered the room with a loud and booming appearance. Roundly, he peentrated the doorway with his extra Large jug of (cow's) milk. He poured it on top of king louis in the christening ritual and as the (cow's) milk entered his every crack and crevice, he began to rattle. 

King Louis XVI became King Louis

Pidge was able to feel relief

But Pidge's one true love king louis xvi was no longer his king

And so he left his Death note, his goodbye, for all...

"Lips painted with lies,   
Words tainted with cries.  
A little girl who is over,   
Wishing on a lucky clover.  
Eyes stained with tears,   
Mind overcomes by fears.   
A little girl who is done,  
Has no choice left but to run.   
Body scented of blood,  
Arms and legs covered in mud.   
A little girl who has nowhere,   
Doesn't know that life just isn't fair.   
Laughing like a man one,   
Enjoying her not so innocent fun.   
A little girl is dead,   
Afterlife accompanied by dread."

 

[ Author's note;

hi guys   
hugs n kisses ]


End file.
